1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly to be easily assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB) and/or replaced from the PCB.
2. Description of Related Arts
Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are widely used in various electronic devices. In recent years, a micro USB interface is introduced to meet miniaturization requirement of electronic devices. Taiwan Utility Model No. M385114 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative cover and a connecting module. The insulative cover includes an upper surface, a lower surface faced to the upper surface, and a pair of side surfaces for cooperatively defining a receiving room. The receiving room has a contacting opening for insertion of a plug connector. The upper surface faces a PCB. The connecting module is received in the receiving room. The connecting module includes an insulative housing, a number of contact terminals, and a grounding contact. The contact terminals and the grounding contact are all fixed with the insulative housing by insert-molding. Each of the contact terminals and the grounding contact has a contacting part flexibly connecting with the PCB without soldering. The connecting module can be separated from the insulative cover, but the electrical connector is difficult to be assembled on the PCB and thus difficult to be replaced.
An electrical connector assembly that can be assembled on the PCB easily and replaced from the PCB easily is desired.